


your name out i'm stuttering

by rnadoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Honoka always gets the best of Umi.





	your name out i'm stuttering

**Author's Note:**

> title is from in the zone by ken ashcorp! i wanted to try and write for umi and honoka, characters i'd never wrote for! umi and honoka aren't my best girls, but i love the dynamics of their relationship :)  
> comment and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! thank you for reading :D

Umi sighed, knocking against the bathroom door with her knuckle. "Honoka-chan? Why are you still in the bathroom?" She listened for Honoka's voice but only heard shuffling.  
  
Umi rubbed the bridge of her nose, huffing. "Are you seriously going to eat the whole tub of ice cream in there?"  
  
"Hopefully, unless you want selfish bite for yourself!" Honoka laughed, mischief in her voice. Umi groaned quietly, frowning. "Of course I want some! You know chocolate is my favorite!" Honoka hummed loudly for a moment.  
  
"If you want some, you have to say the magic words!" Umi puffed her cheeks, debating if she should give in to such a silly game. She could always just buy more ice cream later.  
  
Honoka's voice rang out, sounding victorious. "Giving up, Umi-chan?" Umi slid down the wall and moaned, defeated at last. "Okay Honoka-chan, you win." Honoka cheered excitedly, crawling up to the locked door, her ear against it. "I'm ready!" Umi could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
Umi blushed, her ears on fire. "I," her voice quivered, embarrassed, "love you Kousaka-chan." She swallowed loudly, waiting for Honoka's response.  
  
Umi heard Honoka squeal, the door flying open. She scooped Umi up into a tight hug. She nuzzled happily against Umi's neck, giggling into it. "You can have all the ice cream you want, Umi-chan!" Umi supposed this was worth the ice cream. 


End file.
